1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse trap. Particularly, it relates to a mouse trap having retractable biting portions. The captured mouse will not bleed so it is sanitary. The capture method is humane without sacrificing its capturing result. The safety of the product can be enhanced. Plus, the biting depth is automatically adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 8, it shows a first traditional mouse trap 70. It includes a fixed frame 71, a biting frame 72, a resilient force generator 73, and a baiting portion 74. There are many sharp thorns 75 disposed on the fixed frame 71 and on the biting frame 72 for firmly capturing the body of the mouse 91.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, it shows the second traditional mouse trap 80. It includes a base 81 and a movable frame 82. The base 81 contains a plurality of receiving holes 811, a bait holder 812, a triggering plate 813, a resilient force generator 814, and a lower outer frame 815. The movable frame 82 contains an upper outer frame 821 and a plurality of fixed sharp rods 822. These fixed sharp rods 822 match with the receiving holes 811. When a mouse 91 approaches the bait holder 812 and presses down the triggering plate 813, the resilient force generator 814 pushes the movable frame 82 so that the upper outer frame 821 moves down (toward the lower outer frame 815) to capture the mouse 91. Also, these sharp rods 822 pierce the skin of the mouse 91. Eventually, this mouse 91 is captured.
However, the above two traditional mouse traps still have the following problems.
[1] The captured mouse will bleed so it is unsanitary. The traditional mouse trap is designed with fixed sharp thorns 75 or sharp rods 822. The design concept is as sharp as possible. In addition, the biting movement must be quick and heavy. However, once a mouse 91 is captured, these sharp thorns 75 or sharp rods 822 will pierce the skin of the mouse 91. Therefore, the mouse will bleed a lot. Not only it is very nasty, but also it is unsanitary (causing some insect or bacteria propagation).
[2] The piercing capture method is not humane. For most highly developed countries in America or Europe, killing an animal must be humane. For example, when a pig is killed, it will use the electric killing method. Similarly, if the captured mouse is bloody and messy (and even screaming), the society of the prevention of cruelty to animals (or similar organization/people) will express a greatest protest. Although the traditional mouse traps can capture a mouse, they are too cruel. Therefore, this kind of products is not humane.
[3] Kids or pets might get hurt due to accidently pressing the trigger. The sharp thorns and sharp rods are useful in capturing the mouse, but they are possible to hurt the kids and pets. If the kid or pet is curious to touch the traditional mouse trap, it is highly possible to be injured by these sharp thorns and sharp rods accidently. For young kids, it is more dangerous. So, the traditional products are not safe. It is easy to receive a consumer's complaint (or even a law suit).